A significant number of transcervical procedures are performed annually worldwide, including in vitro fertilization (IVF), endometrial biopsies, insertion or removal of intrauterine devices (IUDs), and saline infusion sonography. Currently, many transcervical procedures are performed without visualization of the cervix or are performed with abdominal ultrasound guidance. Transabdominal ultrasound guidance can provide inadequate visualization of the cervical canal and uterine cavity. The visualization can be poor due to the position of the bowel between the skin and the uterus, and can be worsened if the patient is obese, or has a deep retroverted and retroflexed positioning of the uterus. Transabdominal ultrasound guidance also often requires a full, uncomfortable bladder for optimal visualization of the cervical canal and uterine cavity. This approach can require two people: one person to hold the abdominal ultrasound probe in the best orientation for cervical canal and uterine cavity visualization, and another to perform the procedure.